Llegando a Casa
by IsaBellaE
Summary: Después de un día de trabajo, Sasuke solo quiere darse un baño, ¿Pero que esperas de una casa a oscuras y tu única iluminación sean velas? Sakura lo está esperando


Este es un ONE-SHOT! Aunque no estoy segura de su final! Pero espero les guste

Si quieren adaptarlo a su preferencia, no duden en decirlo, que si lo acepto! :)

**.**

**.**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Llegando a Casa**

**.**

**.**

Él simplemente quería llegar a su casa, estaba harto de que su compañía lo haga viajar, a sabiendas de que a él eso no le gustaba, pues se alejaba de cierta persona.

Y si quería viajar, sería con ella.

Lo único que él quería hacer cuando llegara a su casa, era un buen baño y la bella dama que estaba allá. O las dos al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke estaba llegando a su casa y ni siquiera se percató de que todas las luces estaban apagadas. En la entrada estaba haciendo el intento de sacarse la corbata, pero le resultó imposible, fue a encender la luz, pero esta jamás encendió.

Logró ver que en un pasillo de la casa estaba iluminada, pero no eran luces artificiales. Eran velas.

Siguió el recorrido de las velas que estaban en el suelo, hasta llegar a las escaleras, en ella no había ninguna vela, excepto cuando subías. Él hizo lo que su instinto le ordenó, subió las escaleras y vio que al final de estas había una cinta que impedía el paso hacia arriba.

En la cinta había un papel y el lo tomó.

_No sabrás donde estoy, pero te dejé una pista para que adivines._

_En la puerta hay una prenda de lo que estoy usando ahora._

_Sakura._

Esto le excitó de sobremanera. Quitó la cinta y dejó el papel de un lado de la escalera. Pero al llegar arriba, pensó que todo sería fácil. Nada de eso. Sakura había puesto una prenda de diferente color en todas las puertas que había. Y eran 5. Cuatro habitaciones y un baño.

Sí, no iba a ser muy fácil.

¿Para qué tantos cuartos?

Pues, Sakura quería un lugar más pequeño, para ellos tener su espacio privado, donde no haya tantos lugares, pero Sasuke le convenció de un lugar más grande para poder mantener sus cosas en distintas habitaciones, y lo que más le llegó a Sakura fue, de la posibilidad de un bebé.

El cuarto principal, es donde ellos dormían. El otro cuarto, ellos lo consideraban como una biblioteca, pues allí tenían la computadora, libros; una gran cantidad de libros. El otro solo tenía una cama, y el último estaba vacío.

Sasuke iba caminando por el pasillo y lo que más le gustó es que en cada picaporte había una prenda diferente, de un color diferente y había notas en ellos. En los que la mayoría decían: "_¿Seguro que es aquí?", "¿Porqué no intentas con otra puerta?"._

Al primer cuarto a donde fue él, fue el que estaba vacío, aunque Sasuke no se imaginara que ella estuviese ahí. Colgado del picaporte estaba un sostén de color vino tinto.

El pelinegro la abrió lentamente y vio que no había nadie. Siguió intentando.

La segunda habitación a donde fue, fue la suya. Él si estaba seguro de que estuviera allí. Colgado había una media de nylon blanca. Ya Sasuke estaba que no podía más, pero estaba siendo paciente. Entró lentamente y se percató de que no había nadie.

Cerró la puerta y fue hasta la habitación donde solo había una cama, de seguro ella estaba allí. Colgado había una braga de color negro. ¡El colmo! Sasuke ya estaba que se venía. La abrió y también vio que no había nadie. La cerró casi de golpe.

Fue rápidamente a la biblioteca y abrió la puerta bruscamente, solo se percató de que había un vestido pequeño de tela transparente. No vio a nadie tampoco.

Solo le queda un lugar. El baño. Sí ahí es donde debe de estar. Se fijó en el picaporte y había otro brasier, pero este era de piel de leopardo. Abrió la puerta lentamente y cuando vio…

¡No había nadie tampoco!

Un poco molesto y también desanimado, Sasuke bajó hasta la sala, donde directamente fue a la cocina, quería un vaso de agua que lo llenara por completo. Abrió la nevera y tomó directamente de la jarra. Dejó de beber y el agua que le quedó por los labios, se la quitó con la manga de su camisa.

Cerró la nevera y sintió que había alguien en la cocina, él se volteó rápidamente y vio a Sakura sentada en una silla, esta estaba al revés y por eso ella estaba apoyando sus brazos en el soporte de espalda, y con las piernas abiertas.

Sasuke la vio completa, con la poca luz que había en la cocina, estaba vestida completamente de negro, las medias, el brasier, las bragas y hasta el vestido, todo era de color negro. Hasta tenía una peluca negra.

Ella tenía en sus manos un spray de crema blanca. La movía para todos lados y hubo un momento donde ella puso un poco de crema en su boca, pero le quedó un poco en la comisura izquierda de su boca, sin pausa y sin prisa, con su dedo medio se limpió para que luego su dedo quedara en su boca.

-¿Tú quien eres? –Le pregunta Sasuke, Sakura se levantó de la silla y fue hasta donde estaba el pelinegro. Ella le tocaba los botones de la camisa, pero nunca se la llegó a quitar. Quería que sufriera. Sakura levantó la vista y se pasó la lengua por sus labios.

-La mujer de tus pesadillas, ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? –Él solo asintió la cabeza. –Llegaste tarde.

-Pensé que estabas en la parte de arriba. –Sakura, todavía tocándole solo la camisa a Sasuke, con la mano derecha le enseñó la puerta de la cocina, en el picaporte, había una media negra.

Por inercia, vio mejor las piernas de la chica y vio que le faltaba una media a la pierna derecha.

-Esta también es una habitación. –Le susurró a Sasuke con una voz sensual, que este ya estaba que se venía. Sakura le empezó a quitar los botones de la camisa, pero fue una tortura, lo hacía lentamente. Ya desabotonada la camisa, Sakura pasó sus manos por los hombros de Sasuke, para que la camisa cayera.

El pelinegro quería tomar la muñeca de Sakura, pero esta le quitó la mano.

-Está prohibido que me toques. –Sakura lo miró de nuevo a los ojos y lo que ella recibió fue un gruñido por parte de Sasuke. Ella sonrió y le tomó de la corbata que Sasuke nunca se quitó. Le besó la mejilla izquierda, para luego dejar rastros de saliva por su barbilla y terminar en su cuello.

El chico no cabía que estaba excitado, deseoso y sobre todo quería enterrarse dentro de ella y no salir en un buen tiempo. Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando no la sintió cerca, esta se había vuelto a sentar de la misma manera en la silla, y diciéndole con el dedo índice que viniera hasta donde estaba ella.

Sasuke, sin miramientos ni rodeos fue hasta donde la chica. Acercó su rostro al de ella, pero entre los dos, Sakura puso una mano.

-Tampoco, quiero que me beses. –Sasuke carraspeó con lo que le dijo la chica, pero no tuvo más opción que contenerse.

Con la mano que había puesto Sakura entre los dos, la puso en el hombro izquierdo del pelinegro, subió la otra mano dirección al hombro y apoyándose de estos, se levantó de la silla.

Lo llevó hasta una pared cercana y lo acorraló ahí. Empezó a darle besos por el cuello, dejando también unos cuantos chupones pequeños, pero notables. Pasaba por sus músculos bien formados, les daba besos y en algunos casos, le pasaba solo la lengua. A Sasuke se le salió un gemido que no pudo contener y Sakura sonrió de medio lado.

A Sasuke se le ocurrió poner su mano en el hombro izquierdo de ella, pero la pelirrosa le quitó la mano y siguió besando el bien formado abdomen, ese tanto que a ella le gustaba. Pasó lentamente por el mismo con la mano, hasta llegar al vientre, con lentitud le quitó el cinturón a Sasuke y desabotonó el pantalón.

Sakura no se inmutó por el gran bulto que tenía el muchacho. Se levantó para encararlo con la mirada y Sasuke la miraba lascivamente.

Pero algo que sorprendió más a Sakura, fue que el pelinegro dejó las advertencias de Sakura en la basura, la tomó por el rostro y profundizó un beso. Ella no se hizo del rogar, pues también lo necesitaba. El beso era fogoso, lleno de pasión, no querían acabar, pero a los dos les faltaba el aire.

-Pensé que no lo harías nunca. –Dijo la pelirrosa, Sasuke solo sonrió de medio lado y tomó a Sakura por la cintura, para llevarla a su habitación, donde felizmente la haría suya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chicas, que tal este One-Shot?

Debo agregar que queria que tuviera lemmon, pero siendo sincera soy muy mala con eso, mis intentos son un asco y se que debo mejorar en ese aspecto, pero espero que les haya gustado esta historia, la tenía guardadita de hace un año u.u

_¡Para el **11/8** se viene algo bueno!_

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
